Unforgettable Relationship
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Jung Moobin dan Jung Hyunno harusnya tidak pernah terlibat hubungan terlarang" Writer : NaraYuuki


**Unforgettable Relationship**

Incest Story

Jung Moobin dan Jung Hyunno yang seharusnya tidak pernah terlibat hubungan terlarang.

 **NaraYuuki-chan**

_**Tittle :**_ _ **Unforgettable Relationship (Ga nyambung dengan isi)**_

 _ **Writer**_ _ **: NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Betta Reader :**_ _ **Metha**_

 _ **Genre : Romance? Familly? Incest?**_ _ **silahkan tentukan sendiri)**_

 _ **Rate : T-M**_

 _ **Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Moobin**_

 _ **Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story,**_ _ **Jung Hyunno**_ _ **and Park Hyeri**_ _ **are**_ _ **mine**_ _ **,**_ _ **NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran.**_ _ **Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FF ini untuk Lina Poppy Poppy, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Yuuki sudah bilang kan kalau Yuuki ga bias buat agedan NC :) Pokoknya FF ini khusus Yuuki buat untuk kamu.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau mengecewakan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yah_! _Jung_ _Hyunno_!"

" _Hyunno_ _ya_ , _habiskan_ _sayuran_ _di_ _piringmu_ _itu_!"

" _Kau_ _sudah_ _besar_ _Jung_ _Hyunno_! _Berhentilah_ _bersikap_ _kekanakan_ _seperti_ _itu_!"

Hyunno, Hyunno, Hyunno dan Hyunno. Kadang Hyunno merasa kesal jika setiap hari namanya selalu digaungkan di dalam rumah seindah ini. Lahir sebagai putra bungsu pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan seniman besar Korea sama sekali tidak membuat Hyunno senang. Walaupun Hyunno tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya sangat mencintai dirinya tetapi kadang Hyunno pun merasa bahwa dirinya sendirian. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja sedangkan kakaknya sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Hyunno merasa kesepian di rumah sehingga sering membuat onar untuk mencari perhatian.

"Tidak berangkat sekolah?" Jung Moobin, kakak Hyunno yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya bertanya.

"Diskors satu minggu karena menghajar anak kepala sekolah." jawab Hyunno tak acuh sambil terus fokus pada permainan _game_ nya.

Moobin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hyunno, merangkul bahu adiknya dan mencium kening adiknya dengan sayang.

" _Hyuuung_..."

"Mau ikut denganku ke kampus?" ajak Moobin, "Kau sudah kelas 3 sekarang, sebentar lagi harus kuliah. Akan lebih baik bila kau mengenal lingkungan perkuliahan sejak awal sehingga kau tidak akan canggung nanti. _Ottoke_?"

Hyunno berpikir sejenak, "Kalau _Umma_ pulang dan tidak melihatku di rumah pasti akan histeris." ucap Hyunno.

"Aku akan menelpon _Umma_ nanti."

" _Arra_. Karena _Hyung_ yang mengajakku pergi jadi apabila _Umma_ mengamuk _Hyung_ lah yang akan dimarahi."

Moobin tersenyum, "Tidak ganti baju dulu?"

" _Ani. Wae_?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada _namja_ kurang ajar yang menculikmu kemudian menodaimu?" goda Moobin.

"Dan _namja_ kurang ajar itu pastilah _Hyung_ sendiri!" ucap Hyunno yang langsung mematikan _game_ nya.

Tidak ada yang tahu –bahkan orang tua mereka sendiri pun tidak mengetahui bahwa hubungan yang terjalin antara Jung Moobin dan Jung Hyunno kadang lebih dari sekedar saudara maupun sahabat.

 **3 3 3**

" _Hyuung_..." Hyunno mendorong paksa tubuh Moobin yang sejak tadi mengulum bibir merahnya, beruntunglah Hyunno yang memiliki bibir penuh indah nan merah seperti ibunya. "Akan ku laporkan kau ke pihak berwajib atas pelecehan yang kau lakukan pada anak kecil!"

Moobin tertawa, "Anak kecil? _Nugu_?"

"Secara teknis usiaku belum genap 17 tahun."

"Tapi kau bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih daripada orang dewasa." Moobin merapikan rambut Hyunno yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya. "Kau mau menungguku di cafetaria atau perpustakaan?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi kutu buku seperti Changmin _ahjushi_. Di cafetaria saja."

" _Kajja_!"

 **3 3 3**

" _Yah_ Jung Moobin!"

Hyunno membulatkan mata kecilnya ketika melihat seorang perempuan dengan sangat cepat dan tidak terduga merangkul kakaknya dengan sangat mesra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Hyeri? Tidakkah kau lihat kita dilihat oleh banyak orang?" tanya Moobin yang sedikit risih, bukan karena tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya melainkan tatapan tajam lagi menusuk dari sepasang mata serupa miliknya.

"Kau berjanji padaku akan datang lebih awal untuk menyelesaikan makalah penelitian kita sebelum presentasi nanti. Tapi lihat dirimu! Kau terlambat dan membuatku terpaksa mengerjakannya sendiri." perempuan berambut panjang yang dicat sedikit kecoklatan itu terlihat merajuk.

" _Mianhae_... Aku akan mentlaktirmu _ice_ _cream_ usai perkuliahan nanti sebagai permintaan maaf." janji Moobin.

"Setuju." perempuan itu tersenyum bahagia. "Eh? Siapa dia?" tanyanya menatap Hyunno.

Moobin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Hyunno yang sangat lembut, "Jung Hyunno. Adikku."

" _Aigoo_! _Kawai_!" Hyeri terlihat sangat gemas menatap Hyunno, matanya berbinar-binar seolah-olah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga, "Kulitnya seindah pualam, matanya walau kecil seperti matamu tapi sangat legam dan indah, bibirnya merah seperti buah strawbery. _Aigoo_! _Aigoo_! Bolehkah aku mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu?"

"Ku rasa tidak." Moobin segera mencekal tubuh Hyeri yang nyaris menerkam –menubruk Hyunno. " _Hyung_ masuk kelas dulu, tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana! _Arraso_?"

Hyunno hanya mengangguk malas, sebal melihat kedekatan kakaknya dengan perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Hyunno.

 **3 3 3**

Hyunno sangat benci jika dirinya harus menunggu, siapapun orangnya. Mengamati para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang di cafetaria sedikit banyak semakin menambah rasa bosan yang dideritanya. Mengatasi kebosanannya, putra bungsu Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong itu memilih bermain _game_ melalui _handphone_ pintarnya.

"Awas saja bila _Hyung_ mata sipit jelek itu membuatku menunggu lebih lama daripada ini!" gumamnya.

 **3 3 3**

Rasanya Hyunno mau meledak melihat bagaimana perempuan bernama Park Hyeri itu bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan kakaknya, bahkan meminta kakaknya menyuapkan _ice_ _cream_ untuk perempuan itu. Kekesalan Hyunno bertambah ketika teman-teman kakaknya yang ikut bergabung dimejanya sejak tadi terus menerus menggoda dirinya, mengatakan wajahnya sangat lucu, menggemaskan, tampan, juga cantik. Cantik! Hyunno tahu bahwa ibunya sangat cantik walaupun seorang _namja_ tetapi Hyunno tidak bisa terima dirinya dikatakan cantik karena bagaimanapun juga Hyunno merasa dirinya adalah seorang _seme_ sejati –pengecualian untuk kakaknya tentu saja.

" _Hyung_ mau mengantarku pulang sekarang, atau aku pulang sendiri?" ucap Hyunno penuh menekanan.

Moobin melepas gelayutan tangan Hyeri padanya, "Kau mau pulang? Baiklah."

"Pulang? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Hyeri.

"Sepertinya Hyunno lelah. Aku pulang dulu."

"Telpon aku kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk!" pinta Hyeri.

"Okay."

 **3 3 3**

"Hyu…"

"Kita bicara nanti saja _Umma_ , Hyunno sedang malas berdebat sekarang." Ucapnya yang langsung melangkah cepat menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Jaejoong yang melihat gelagat dingin putra bungsunya merasa sangat aneh. Memang biasanya Hyunno sedikit tidak memedulikan apa yang dikatakan seisi rumah namun rasanya kali ini putranya itu lain daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

" _Umma_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Moobin yang baru masuk rumah. "Hyunno mana?"

"Ke kamarnya _Umma_ rasa." Jawab Jaejoong, "Ada apa dengan adikmu itu, hm?"

Moobin tersenyum simpul, "Beruang kecil itu hanya perlu sedikit dijinakkan _Umma_. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, _Umma_ tidak usah khawatir _ne_." usai mengedipkan mata pada 'ibu'nya, Moobin segera menyusul Hyunno.

"Ada apa dengan putra-putraku ya?" gumam Jaejoong. "Omo! Apakah mereka baru saja berbuat criminal? Aku harus segera memberitahu Yunie!" paniknya.

 **3 3 3**

Moobin berjalan mendekati Hyunno yang sibuk memainkan game komputernya, duduk di sebelah adiknya itu kemudian merangkulnya erat, "Kau marah padaku ya?"

Hyunno tidak menyahut.

"Jawab aku, **ADIKKU**!" ucap Moobin penuh penekanan, "Atau aku akan menciummu." Gudanya.

Tetap. Hyunno tidak menyahut.

" _Arra_ , aku akan…."

Baru saja bibir Moobin hendak mendarat di atas pipi Hyunno, putra bungsu pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong itu berhasil menepuk wajah kakaknya menggunakan bantal, "Siapa Park Hyeri itu?!" Tanya Hyunno sengit.

Moobin tersenyum santai. " _Wae_? Kau cemburu, hm?"

"Cih!" cibir Hyunno.

"Aku tetap memilih Jung Hyunno tersayangku."

"Jawab aku!" desak Hyunno.

Moobin mengecup bibir Hyunno sekilas, "Kau tidak akan percaya pada apa yang akan ku katakana mengenai Hyeri."

"Jangan bertele-tele! Cepat katakana siapa itu Park Hyeri!"

" _Well_ , dia adalah _yeoja_ special."

"Jung Moobin…."

"Hahahha…." Moobin tertawa kecil, "Hyeri adalah fansmu. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin menikahimu! Kau tahu, teman-temanku sangat gemas padamu."

Mata Hyunno menggelap, perasaan malu menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Karena kau adik tercintaku aku sering memamerkan foto-fotomu pada teman-temanku dan _well_ … mereka mengidolakanmu yang memiliki wajah tampan sepertiku dan _Appa_ namun juga memiliki sisi feminism dan mata besar indah seperti punya _Umma_."

"Dasar maniak!" Hyunno memukuli Moobin menggunakan bantal, melupakan _game_ nya yang sudah bertuliskan _game_ _over_.

Moobin mencekal lengan Hyunno erat, "Tapi karena aku terlalu mencintaimu tidak akan ku biarkan orang lain memilikimu selain aku, adikku." Diciumnya Hyunno berulang kali dalam ciuman yang menggirahkan.

Baik Moobin maupun Hyunno tidak mengetahui sampaikan hubungan mereka ini sanggup bertahan. Tetapi keduanya memastikan bahwa perasaan saying dan cinta mereka yang tidak biasa itu adalah perasaan yang tulus seperti perasaan kedua orang tuanya.

" _I love you my brother_ …." Bisik Moobin sebelum melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hyunno yang hanya bias menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya, menekuri perasaan terlarang keduanya yang entah dimana ujungnya.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **END**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Wednesday, August 05, 2015

10:11:04 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
